The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger turbine for an internal combustion engine, the turbocharger turbine including a rotor having a shaft rotatably supported in a housing provided with an adjustable inlet vane structure and an operating fork and being arranged in an exhaust duct of the internal combustion engine.
DE 198 16 645 B4 discloses an exhaust gas turbocharger with a housing including an exhaust gas guide section and a turbine wheel rotatably supported in the housing. The turbine wheel is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the shaft which has a given axis of rotation. The turbine wheel is impinged upon by exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine during operation and is rotated thereby. The inlet vane structure forms an exhaust gas flow control structure for changing the exhaust gas flow direction and the flow volume to a turbine wheel. The flow control structure is positioned in the exhaust gas inlet flow guide passage and is adjustable so that an efficiency of the exhaust gas turbocharger can be as high as it can possibly be achieved. The flow control structure is arranged in a displaceable manner, and the position thereof is controlled depending on a particular operating point of the internal combustion engine. The flow control device includes an axial slide member which is axially displaceable in the direction of the axis of rotation of the turbine. The directing device includes an adjusting mechanism for displacing the axial slide member. The adjusting mechanism has an adjusting fork with end sections, wherein the end sections are cam-shaped. The end sections are received in recesses provided at the circumference of the axial slide, whereby an engagement of the adjusting fork in the recesses is realized. The adjusting fork is pivotally supported and movable by means of a pneumatic cylinder. Movement of the adjusting fork is provided for by a pneumatic cylinder. For the axial displacement of the axial slide, the adjusting fork is rotated so that the end sections carry out a rotational movement in the recesses. However, canting of the ends of the fork in the recesses and thereby a failure of the exhaust gas turbocharger cannot be excluded.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas turbocharger which permits an adjustment of the axial slide in every operating range with a simple and economical adjusting mechanism.